La cité d'or
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: T à M / L'équipe de John se retrouve coincé sur une planète inconnue. Impossible d'utiliser la porte des étoiles pour rentrer sur Atlantis puisqu'elle a disparu. Cependant, ils feront la rencontre d'un peuple éteint sur terre. Présence d'OC
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** T à M / L'équipe de John se retrouve coincé sur une planète inconnue. Impossible d'utiliser la porte des étoiles pour rentrer sur Atlantis puisqu'elle a disparu. Cependant, ils feront la rencontre d'un peuple éteint sur terre. Présence d'OC

Les personnages de la série SGA appartiennent à leur créateur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction !

_Les personnages en OC m'appartiennent entièrement.  
_

L'histoire se déroule après la saison 5. Des flash-back raconteront les évènements de leur retour dans la constellation de Pégase.

**Pairing :** John & Lorne / Rodney & OC / Surement d'autre en cours de chemin.

* * *

**La cité… d'or**

**Prologue **

**.**

A peine sortit du vortex, John Sheppard leva ses mains en l'air en apercevant un groupe d'homme armé d'arbalète métallique. Toute l'équipe, aussi étonnée de les voir devant eux, suivit leur colonel dans le geste. Ce dernier se demandait comment, sur Atlantis, n'avait-il pas vu la présence de ces hommes ? Les yeux francs et pleins d'assurances, il se contenta de dire :

— Bien le bonjour chez vous !

« _Une blonde et c'est repartie ! Sérieux colonel !_ » s'insurgea le docteur McKay.

Durant quelques minutes de silence, les deux camps se contemplaient en détaillant chacun des hommes qu'ils les formaient.

Rodney, le regard inquiet, dévisageait ces hommes à la peau mâtes et habillés de vêtement de cuir brun foncé et la seule personne qui se détachait du lot ne fut qu'une jeune femme. Totalement à l'opposé des autres, elle était blanche aux yeux bleus. Les cheveux blonds tressés sur un côté, rien ne prévoyait qu'elle puisse être le leader du groupe.

Ronon grognait intérieurement. Il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce peuple mais tout cela n'était qu'un mythe… une légende que personne n'avait pu confirmer. Il lui suffisait de contempler les colliers que ces personnes portaient autour du cou pour comprendre qu'il avait en face de lui un peuple aussi vieux que les anciens. Un peuple qui restait à l'écart de toute guerre parce que selon les anciens écrits de Satéda, ils étaient considérés comme intouchables. Des êtres aussi bien avancé que les anciens. Des humains qui avaient le cœur pur mais, en était-il certain ?

Teyla, immobile et droite, fixait le regard marron glacé d'un des hommes qui semblait la regarder avec méfiance. Elle avait cette sensation d'être sondée de l'intérieur comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. La jeune femme, toujours d'apparence forte, sentait la panique envahir son corps. Elle entendait une voix au fond de sa tête. Une voix d'homme qui semblait traverser les remparts de sa conscience. « _Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous avec eux ?_ » Était-ce cet homme qui lui parlait ? Le souffle lent, elle ne fit aucun mouvement de recul lorsque cet inconnu s'avança auprès de la jeune blonde.

— Jetez vos armes à terre ! tonna cette dernière.

Le colonel se tourna sur ses hommes en faisant un signe de suivre les ordres de _mademoiselle blondie_.

— Zan, reprit-elle en fixant l'homme qui le lâchait pas Teyla du regard, ramasse-les.

Ce dernier saisit les armes en les plaçant sur un genre de transporteur circulaire qui lévitait au-dessus de la terre molle. Rodney, malgré la situation terrifiante, fut tout de même ébahi par cette technologie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue de complète fascination.

— Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il en regardant la jeune femme tout en levant un doigt –qui à ce geste fit sourire Lorne– est-ce qu'on peut baisser nos mains maintenant ?

Zan tourna ses yeux marron glacés sur Mckay puis, en grognant, il marmonna :

— Oui.

— Ah, parfait, répondit-il en souriant de soulagement, parce que vous savez, même si…

— Mckay ! tonna John en le toisant, je ne pense pas que nous soyons des invités !

La jeune femme les détaillait tour à tour durant cet échange et finit par leur dire :

— Je suis Malya, fille du seigneur Siderei, et lui, dit-elle en désignant Zan, c'est mon bras droit et chef de la légion.

Le docteur Beckett qui n'était venu que pour surveiller Rodney à cause d'une blessure à la jambe regrettait déjà de les accompagner. Le major Lorne, silencieux, préférait ne rien dire. Loin d'être ignorant, il avait reconnu le symbole qui ornait le collier autour du cou de Malya : un soleil à six branches, alternant trois couleurs. Il se persuadait alors, que son équipe n'était pas en danger.

— Veuillez-nous suivre, ajouta la jeune femme en pivotant vers ses hommes qui les entourèrent en pointant leurs armes vers l'extérieurs.

— Sommes-nous vos prisonniers ? demanda John.

— Vous le saurez en arrivant à la cité.

Un doute pesant s'installait lentement entre les membres de SGA. Quel était donc ce peuple ? Sheppard ne ressentait nullement le besoin de se défendre contre eux. Ils avaient l'air pacifique mais, en se rappelant des Genii, il préférait rester sur sa première impression car, la vigilance était de mise. Malya ne semblait pas du tout effrayée de les voir arriver puis, en s'approchant du major, il chuchota :

— A votre avis : futur allié ou ennemie ?

Evan prit le temps d'une seconde pour trouver les mots avant de lui répondre :

— Aucun des deux, colonel,… enfin, je ne sais pas… mais, je sais en tout cas que leur peuple s'est éteinte sur terre il y a déjà plusieurs siècle.

John fronça des sourcils en marchant au rythme des hommes. Le silence de la nature parut soudainement l'étonner. Pas un chant d'oiseau. Pas âme d'animaux qui vive.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Mes prologues sont souvent court.**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le royaume de Siderei

**Pairing :** John & Lorne / Rodney & OC

**Note :** Les personnages en OC m'appartiennent entièrement. Il y a un petit fond de Slash : Rodney/John.

* * *

**La cité d'or...**

**Chapitre 1 : Le royaume de Siderei**

* * *

_"Cela faisait déjà quatre mois qu'Atlantis avait amarré sur terre et deux mois que Jennifer avait quitté Rodney. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, John, en bon ami, avait tendu une oreille à ce dernier. Il était dans un état pitoyable et cela faisait peine à voir. Il n'était plus le McKay enquiquineur qu'il connaissait. Jennifer avait non seulement brisé son cœur mais elle en avait fait une ombre. John aurait pu en vouloir à cette dernière mais cela ne le regardait pas. Il avait pensé que Rodney lui en aurait au moins touché un mot… et ce ne fut pas le cas._

_Durant plus de trois mois après, le colonel avait soutenu son ami qui se remettait doucement de sa rupture. Pendant ce temps-là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce rapprochement mettrait son esprit dans un état d'agitation. Il adorait Rodney. Il appréciait sa présence et malgré tous les désagréments dont faisait preuve ce dernier, John avait entrevu la vraie personnalité du physicien. Derrière son masque arrogant, il avait découvert un homme qui avait très peu d'assurance. Un homme qui se défendait avec pour seule arme : son génie et tel un bouclier, personne ne pouvait arriver à le percer. Cependant, John avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas si différent l'un de l'autre._

_Petit à petit, Rodney se lâchait en sa présence. Ils riaient et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à la base. Puis, lorsque la possibilité de retourner sur Pégase fut annoncée, John réalisait que, peut-être, ses sentiments avaient évolué… que ce qu'il éprouvait était bien plus fort que de l'amitié. Mais, il doutait encore. Son mariage avait été un fiasco alors, il ne voulait pas se tromper parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et pas n'importe lequel : Rodney McKay !"_

**… … …**

Une main inconnue sur le front, John papillonna des cils quelques secondes avant de tomber sur deux orbes bleus océan appartenant à une jolie blonde. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méfiance ou de malveillance, juste une lueur extrêmement remplie de douceur. Rodney aurait été là, il lui aurait surement dit d'arrêter de la reluquer ! A cette pensée, il sourit. Personne ne savait pour son changement d'orientation sexuel et pour l'instant, le seul qui accaparait son cœur était inéluctablement ce McKay.

— Bonjour, entendit-il en reconnaissant la jeune femme, Malya.

— Que… marmonna-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

— Ne vous brusquez pas, lui souffla-t-elle en le forçant à rester allongé, vous avez fait une insolation et vous êtes déshydraté.

— Mais…

— Vos hommes vont bien, d'ailleurs le major Lorne et votre ami Ronon attendaient votre réveil… l'informa-t-elle en lui souriant, je vais vous chercher de quoi vous restaurer.

John la regardait pendant qu'elle franchissait la porte et, d'un hochement de la tête, il devait admettre qu'elle était très jolie pour une femme. Il sourit en voyant Ronon et Evan qui pénétraient dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air content d'après leurs visages aussi éclairés que le sien. Ronon tendit son poing droit tout en lui demandant :

— Alors, comme ça, on voulait nous faire peur ?

John se redressa pour mieux s'adosser aux oreillers et tapa de son poing à son tour avant de répondre :

— La prochaine fois, j'éviterais de partir le ventre vide…

— Ronon ! reconnut-il de la voix de Teyla qui venait le chercher,… Malya aimerait que tu fasses connaissance avec une certaine Andréa McBeth !

Le satédien se pinça des lèvres comme pour souhaiter un bon rétablissement au colonel et partit rejoindre leur coéquipière qui le salua rapidement. Durant une seconde, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il n'y avait que le major à ses côtés et, les autres, où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Ce peuple était-il plus accueillant qu'à leur arrivée ?

— Comment vous sentez-vous colonel ? questionna Lorne en le regardant de ses yeux bleu nuit.

— Oh, je crois que j'irai mieux quand j'aurais mangé un peu, répondit-il avant de baisser son regard sur ses mains nerveuses,… que fait Rodney ? bredouilla-t-il avant de reprendre rapidement,… enfin, je veux dire les autres ?

Evan, blessé de comprendre que McKay prenait entièrement possession de la mémoire de John, se contenta de sourire en lui disant :

— Rodney est avec Timothy Berthal et Tavoïn kern, deux ingénieurs aussi doués que lui… imaginez, son enthousiasme en…

Un grognement de mécontentement franchit de la gorge de John le forçant à se taire. Le major avait remarqué les regards du colonel sur Rodney. Ce dernier ne semblait rien voir et encore moins intéressé. Evan qui gardait secrètement un petit espoir que John le regarde aurait bien aimé les recevoir… pour au moins se dire que cet homme aurait pu, un jour, lui appartenir mais, comme un rêve d'enfant, le cœur de ce dernier semblait déjà pris. Navré de ce constat, il regrettait déjà d'avoir suivi son équipe. Jamais, il ne pourrait rivaliser avec le scientifique. Il admettait que malgré son côté arrogant, Rodney savait faire preuve d'humanité lorsque cela se présentait et étant aussi dans l'équipe du colonel, il était normal que des liens se tissent. Evan était loin d'égaler McKay car, finalement, il n'était qu'un soldat. Puis, de toute façon, les couples d'hommes n'étaient pas vraiment acceptés… alors, vivre dans l'ombre n'arrangerait surement pas les choses.

— Je vais vous laisser manger, dit-il en voyant Malya revenir.

— Non, restez et racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé… demanda Sheppard.

Evan prit place sur une chaise en regardant la jeune femme ressortir de la pièce. Les yeux ensuite rivés sur les mains du colonel, il se demandait quelle sensation le parcourrait si elles glissaient sur sa peau. Des mains qui, il en était certain, le feraient vibrer de tout son être… Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque le grognement du bras droit de Malya pénétra dans la pièce. Evan, le cœur battant, croisa son regard marron glacé qui en disait bien long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

'_'Pourquoi faut-il que ce peuple sache lire dans les pensées…'_' s'indigna-t-il avant d'entendre un second grognement qui finit par le faire rougir violemment.

— Je,… bredouilla-t-il en se levant, Colonel, vous vous souvenez de Zan Lator.

— Oui, bien sûr,… d'ailleurs où sont nos armes ?

— En sureté, informa Zan en passant ses yeux du colonel au major.

Le major avait appris en arrivant à la cité que la plupart des gens savaient lire dans les pensées. Malya lui avait expliqué que les pensées lues ne se faisaient que si la personne laissait libre court à ses idées, que ce soit des images ou des mots. En règle générale, le peuple savait bloquer leurs pensées, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Mis à nu et découvert par ce guerrier, il n'osait plus lever son regard.

— D'accord, reprit John entre deux bouchées, je vois que mes hommes ont l'air d'apprécier votre peuple.

— Lorsque vous aurez fini de manger, poursuivit Zan, j'aimerais que nous nous retrouvions au rez-de-chaussée, le major pourra vous y conduire.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre en laissant un John perplexe.

— Dites-moi major,… allié ?

Evan, encore troublé par leur sixième sens, chose qu'il maudissait chez eux, tourna son regard sur son supérieur.

— Je vous dirais aucun des deux mais, pour comprendre ma réponse, il vous faudra attendre la réunion.

— Bien, dit-il en déposant son plateau sur une table à ses côtés.

John se sentait bien après ce repas. Une fois prêt à rejoindre le reste de son équipe, en franchissant la porte, deux bras du major Lorne le tirèrent rapidement en arrière quand deux adolescents se coursaient dans le couloir. Pris au dépourvu, le colonel, encore blotti contre le torse d'Evan, dévisageait les deux jeunes hommes qui s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur.

— Excusez-nous, souffla celui qui devait être le plus jeune, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas fait peur.

Les yeux gris foncé du gamin semblaient amusé de les voir et, les mains derrière le dos, il haussait des épaules en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Abel, beugla le plus grand en posant un bras autour du cou de ce dernier, je crois que le monsieur était entre de bonnes mains…

A ces mots, Evan, le corps tremblant, écarta vivement ses bras et, totalement paniqué, il bafouilla :

— Je,… désolé,…

— Ce n'est rien les enfants, il m'en faudrait encore plus pour m'effrayer… répondit le colonel sans prêter attention au major qui avait reculé d'un pas.

— Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! grinça ledit Abel qui plantait un regard suppliant à son ami,… Romain ! Dis-leur ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde nous voit comme ça !

— Non, murmura gentiment Romain, je rectifie, Bel,… il n'y a que ton père pour te voir encore comme ça…

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! bouda le plus jeune en croisant des bras.

John qui les regardait se chamailler se disait quand même que ce n'était que des enfants. Le regard d'Abel en disait bien long sur sa malice. Les cheveux bruns tombant aux épaules, il affrontait le plus grand de ses yeux gris foncé. L'ainé, les cheveux plus noirs et court, avait un regard émeraude qui semblait réussir à captiver celui d'Abel. Peut-être qu'avec l'expérience, il se sentait plutôt vieux alors, en les considérants comme des enfants, cela devait surement le rassurer.

Pourtant, en voyant Romain qui empoignait une main du plus jeune pour entrelacer leurs doigts, un sourire des plus naturels s'afficha sur le visage d'Abel. Il y avait dans leur regard, quelque chose de touchant, une lueur de tendresse qui semblait effacer le monde qui les entourait. Romain paraissait consoler Abel rien qu'en lui prenant la main... John se prit soudainement à rêver. Où était donc passé leur innocence ? Lui aussi, il voulait vivre ce genre d'instant avec Rodney… mais, à contrecœur, il devait faire un effort pour ne plus y penser.

— A vous voilà ! tonna une voix masculine.

Evan distingua un homme qui s'approcha à grand pas vers eux et le visage furieux, il dévisageait les ados.

— Abel ! Romain ! dit-il en les fixant d'un regard noir, Oncle Timothy m'a dit que vous aviez pris de la poussière d'étoile ? Est-ce vrai ?

Le plus jeune derrière le corps du plus grand murmura d'une petite voix :

— Mr Parker, j'en… j'en avais besoin…

L'homme soupira lascivement.

— Abel, répondit-il, tu sais combien Timothy n'aime pas que l'on se serve dans son laboratoire.

— Papa, marmonna Romain, c'est bon, Bel a compris…

— Je l'espère bien, ajouta l'adulte en levant un index,… parce qu'Elliott ne sera pas content !

Le plus jeune s'écarta vivement de son ainé et, les yeux écarquillés, il se permit de lui répondre :

— De toute façon, nata ne veut pas me comprendre ! tonna-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Le major et le colonel suivaient de leur regard les adolescents s'en aller avant de contempler l'homme qui portait étrangement une tenue presque similaire aux leurs.

— J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas embêté ? demanda l'inconnu.

— Non, répondit John.

— Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Jayce Parker et le plus grand est mon fils adoptif, Romain.

— Enchanté, John Sheppard et voici le major Lorne,… euh, que signifie nata ? demanda-t-il à toute hasard.

— Papa.

A cette réponse, Jayce les invita à le suivre pour la réunion. Pendant ce temps Evan se posait des tas de questions. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il trouvait qu'il y avait énormément de similitude avec la terre. C'était comme si, ils avaient fait un bond dans le temps. Déjà par leurs prénoms et leurs noms. Ils étaient trop proches des terriens. Ensuite, leur tenue rappelait un peu celles que l'équipe portait puis, pensait-il en haussant des sourcils, les Genii avaient aussi leur propres tenus vestimentaires… Toutefois, durant le trajet, il avait longuement réfléchi au collier que portait Malya. Il était certain qu'elle appartenait à un peuple longtemps disparu sur Terre.

John, marchant devant le major, descendait des marches lorsqu'il distingua tout le reste de l'équipe qui, à en juger par leur teint, était en pleine forme. Rodney était en pleine discussion avec deux hommes, surement les ingénieurs dont la jeune femme lui avait parlé et, en apercevant les sourires qu'offrait ce dernier à ses interlocuteurs, il pensait ressentir de la jalousie mais, contre toute attente, il n'en était rien. Il détourna son regard comme pour se convaincre que son cœur avait du s'endormir et suivit Zan. Dans une grande salle aux murs faits de bois, une fois tout le monde installé, il passa son regard sur chacun des hommes de la cité. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être méfiant à leur égard puis, en jetant rapidement un œil sur Teyla et Ronon, son corps se relaxa d'un coup de les voir détendus. John avait confiance en ces derniers quand il s'agissait de rencontre. Avec le temps, il avait appris à lire sur leur visage.

.

Les bras croisés sur la table, ils étaient au moins une vingtaine dans la salle. Un homme encapuchonné se leva en dévoilant son sourire. Le visage fin, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses yeux vairons : deux bleus dont l'un détenait un éclat émeraude. Il avait un regard presque hypnotiseur.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Antoine Perles,… pendant l'absence du seigneur Siderei, père de Malya, dit-il en la voyant se redresser de sa chaise,… je suis celui qui veillerait sur votre unité.

Le jeune homme continua à présenter le reste de l'assemblée. John n'avait retenu que Zan Lator puis, se disait-il, il aurait le temps de tous les connaitre.

— Je sais que vous avez des questions mais, poursuivit Antoine, je crois que Malya expliquerait mieux que moi.

Cette dernière prit la parole en hochant de la tête :

— Vous êtes actuellement sur la planète Gaïane* qui se trouve dans la constellation de la balance…

— Je, quoi ? grimaça John en se tournant vers ses membres qui, surement, devait être au courant au vu de leur regard navré,… nous ne sommes plus dans Pégase ?

— Oui, colonel, répondit la jeune femme, vous avez quitté la constellation de Pégase et nous ignorons encore comment vous ramenez là-bas et dans la bonne époque.

— Je,… re-bredouilla-t-il, quoi ?

Le colonel cherchait Rodney de ses yeux affolés et écarquillés. Déjà qu'il n'y pigeait que dalle alors, là, c'était le pompon.

— Rodney ! appela-t-il en croisant son regard noisette, comment cela se fait-il que la cité d'Atlantis n'ait rien détectée ? Les irruptions solaires et tout le tintouin !

— Colonel, répondit-il en levant une main en direction de la jeune femme, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas fini…

Pour une fois, John acquiesça en se repositionnant correctement pour écouter la demoiselle.

— Bien,… il se trouve qu'avec nos ingénieurs Timothy et Tavoïn, ils ont conclu qu'une faille temporelle s'est ouverte lorsque vous aviez pris ce que vous appelez **_''porte des étoiles ''_**, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot avant de reprendre,… qui, je vous le rappelle a disparu…

A cet instant, McKay gigota ses doigts devant lui en marmonnant piteusement :

— Envolée ! Volatilisée !

John qui avait du mal à mettre ses idées dans l'ordre n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une porte puisse disparaitre ainsi.

— Sachez que vous ne faites pas partie de notre monde et, ajouta-t-elle, encore moins de notre ligne temporelle car il n'y a jamais eu de SGC sur Terre.

_''C'était le bouquet !_ ''pensait le colonel qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? demanda le major qui dévisageait Zan depuis le début de la réunion.

Antoine Perles prit la parole :

— Parce que nous en venons justement, cela fait six ans que nous nous sommes installés ici… et, dit-il d'une voix soudainement tendue,… la Terre a été…

Le silence soudain semblait insinuer une peur dans le corps de chaque membre de SGA. Un vent d'hiver les aurait à peine fait frissonner mais ces mots étaient encore plus glacials qu'un ouragan. L'homme aux côtés de ce dernier se leva à son tour :

— Je m'appelle Cyril Mayet, ancien commandant de l'expédition de Terra one qui, en réalité, porte le nom de Gaïane,… je ne peux vous raconter notre histoire mais notre planète bleue est entrée dans une phase de reconstruction… une renaissance…

— Comment cela ? bafouilla Carson qui s'agitait sur sa chaise,… et, attendez un peu,… en quelle année cela s'est-il produit pour vous ?

John sentait une terrible migraine envahir sa tête. Où avait-il atterri ? Les yeux plantés sur ce Cyril, il vit un regard gris qui semblait porter le poids d'une vieille blessure.

— La terre a été abandonné par les Terriens en 2413, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe,… mais, rappelez-vous, vous n'êtes pas issus de notre réalité…

Les mains sur le visage, le colonel scrutait le commandant en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

— Notre monde est en paix depuis ces six dernières années, reprit Antoine d'une voix plus maitrisée, nous avons essuyé de nombreuses pertes humaines,… deux générations avant la nôtre, sur Terre n'ont connu que la guerre et nos enfants ont la possibilité de vivre dans la prospérité…

John prit ces mots comme un avertissement et loin de leur vouloir du mal, il répondit :

— Vous aideriez-nous à rentrer ?

— Mes hommes sont à votre disposition, colonel, répondit Antoine, vous êtes ici chez vous,… nous ne vous interdisons aucunement l'accès à la cité,… nous sommes actuellement dans la demeure du seigneur Siderei et vous pouvez vous installer au premier étage…

— Merci, souffla-t-il en pensant que la réunion se finissait.

— Euh, coupa le major Lorne,… j'aurais une question.

— Je vous écoute, répondit Antoine.

— Je, dit-il en fixant la jeune femme,… enfin, j'ai vu votre collier et je me demandais si vous ne faisiez pas partie des peuples du soleil ?

A cette seconde, le cri d'une jeune femme retentit dans la salle, le faisant sursauter.

— Oui ! hurla-t-elle en pliant le bras droit en signe de victoire,… enfin un mec intelligent ! Yué, tu me dois un diner avec service compris !

Ronon qui avait eu loisir de discuter un peu avec cette McBeth sourit en la voyant tendre une main vers un asiatique.

— Veuillez excusez Andy, chuchota Antoine qui essayait de garder un semblant de sérieux,… Andréa McBeth espérait que l'un de vous pose ce genre de question…

— Alors, vous êtes… reprit le major qui sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

— Oui, répondit Malya, le royaume de Siderei fait partie du peuple du soleil, nous sommes les descendant des Mayas.

Ronon se leva subitement. C'était bien d'eux qu'il était question dans les vieux écrits satédien. Il n'en avait gardé que de vagues souvenirs mais, sans en croire ses oreilles, il se rappelait que son père lui avait dit qu'ils formaient une alliance importante. Même s'il n'était pas du même monde, pour la première fois de son existence -après celle d'être revenue à la vie- il remerciait n'importe quelle divinité de lui donner la chance de rencontrer l'un d'eux.

— Ronon ? s'inquiéta John en le voyant debout et figé.

— Je… murmura-t-il sans lâcher Malya de ses yeux noisette,… vous faites parties de l'alliance des trois ? N'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, répondit-elle en inclinant son visage,… peut-être avions-nous pu aussi exister dans votre monde et…

Elle fut interrompue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite blonde qui se jeta dans les bras de Timothy.

— Nata ! Bel, il ne veut pas jouer avec moi !

Malya profita de ce moment pour dire à Ronon et à Evan qu'Andréa serait ravie de leur montrer quelques vestiges de leur passé. Le satédien, trop content ou ému, hocha de la tête tandis que le major, tout excité d'avoir vu juste, avait du mal à croire que le peuple des Mayas se tenaient devant lui.

.

John se tourna sur Rodney qui discutait encore avec le second ingénieur. Dépité d'être totalement indifférent à cette scène, il soupira en se disant qu'il avait oublié d'aimer, comme si son cœur était au point mort.

— je crois que nous devrions apprendre à les connaitre, suggéra Teyla en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Hum, grogna-t-il sans conviction…

— John, murmura-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Le colonel se renfrogna en plissant des sourcils.

— Rien... répondit-il piteusement à voix basse.

A quoi bon, son cœur avait décidé de faire grève aujourd'hui.

— Je vais prendre l'air, avertit-il en se levant.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'une autre personne semblait sous son charme mais elle devait laisser John le réaliser.

**… … …**

Le colonel déambulait dans les couloirs avant de trouver la sortie. Les mains dans les poches, il ferma des paupières en offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce peuple mais il avait envie de savoir ce qui avait poussé les terriens à quitter leur planète bleue. ''Antoine Perles'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Colonel ?

Pivotant sur son interlocuteur, il croisa celui dont il venait de penser.

— Antoine.

— Puis-je vous aider ?

John fit quelques pas dans l'allée en compagnie de ce dernier avant de lui demander ce qui leur était arrivé pour fuir la Terre. L'un en face de l'autre, le colonel discerna un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux vairons.

— Je sais, reprit le maitre des lieux, que vous faites partie d'une expédition qui avait pour but de retrouver les anciens.

— Qui, Rodney n'a pas pu garder sa langue et…

— Non, John, coupa le jeune Perles, aucun membre de votre unité ne m'en a parlé, je le sais, je l'ai vu.

Les yeux écarquillés, il scruta un instant son interlocuteur à la recherche d'un quelconque indice de mensonge mais rien.

— C'est comme ça que vous avez su que nous arrivions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John sans le lâcher du regard.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un devin ? Un médium ? Un vau-dou ?

Antoine éclata de rire en écoutant le dernier mot.

— Un jour, promis, je vous le dirais…

— Mais, dites-moi, reprit le colonel sur un ton plus sérieux, que s'est-il passé pour vous ? Enfin, je ne vois pas comment en quatre siècles la terre a pu se retrouver abandonné par les hommes ?

John sentait que la blessure était encore récente. Lui, mieux que les autres, connaissait ce regard. Un regard mêlé de haine et de peine. Un regard qui lui montrait combien le choix des décisions pouvait devenir de lourds regrets.

— En quatre siècles, il peut se passer beaucoup chose, John Sheppard,… répondit enfin Antoine, en quatre siècles, insista-t-il,… les hommes avaient une telle ambition de découvrir l'espace qu'en quelques décennies, ils ont été les créateurs de ceux qui avaient presque réussi à détruire la race humaine,…

— Comment cela ? questionna-t-il.

— Les hommes avaient découvert sur Mars un minerai qui allait être à l'origine de notre perte : le nanonium,… murmura-t-il en fixant le ciel de ses yeux brillants,… un minerai qui n'était pas encore destiné aux humains,… en un siècle, il y eut une hécatombe et à l'aube du XXV siècle, il ne restait que cinq cent mille humains…

La voix vibrante du jeune homme lui donnait largement l'ampleur de la tragédie. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à se l'imaginer et, en balayant les alentours, il se disait que Gaïane était devenu leur terre d'accueil. John sursauta en entendant la voix stridente d'une femme qui hurlait :

— Antoine !

John le vit relever un regard désespérant au ciel avant de le poser sur une femme rondouillarde.

— Elliott et Yué ? murmura-t-il avant de la voir hocher de la tête,… Oui, Mina, je vais de ce pas le leur dire…

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, le jeune homme lui chuchota :

— C'est notre chef cuistot et ce soir pour votre arrivée, elle s'est mise en tête de préparer un banquet… Elliott et Yué sont un peu accros à ses chocolats…

.

**_Quelques minutes auparavant..._**

Rodney qui avait quitté l'ingénieur Tavoïn pour se diriger dans les cuisines de la demeure s'était arrêté en apercevant deux hommes planqués derrière une porte.

— Salut, chuchota-t-il, Rodney, leur rappela-t-il.

— Bonjour, moi c'est Elliot et lui…

— Yué, oui, je me souviens, tu dois un diner à Andréa…

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en plissant des paupières.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda Rodney qui les voyait scruter la cuisine.

Ledit Elliott, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, lui fit face en lui expliquant :

— Bouledogue fait les meilleures barres de chocolat et là, on attend qu'elle sorte pour en prendre un au passage.

Le Dr Mckay allait poser une question sur le surnom de la cuisinière dont il distinguait de sa place mais, en entendant le mot chocolat, il se ravisa.

— Je suis des vôtres, dit-il en croisant deux paires d'yeux noirs comme s'il allait leur prendre leur part,… c'est que j'ai besoin de sucre… marmonna-t-il pour qu'ils le laissent participer à leur petit raid choco.

Puis, tout s'enchaina si vite que Rodney se sentit soudainement revenir au temps de son enfance. Il les suivait à pas de loup et, ô mon dieu, il y avait plein de belles barres de chocolat, toutes aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. S'il avait pu, il aurait tiré sur son tee-shirt pour toutes les ramasser. Le sourire aux lèvres, il tressaillit en entendant le hurlement effroyable de bouledogue ! Il savait maintenant d'où elle tenait ce surnom. Dehors, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, il s'arrêta en éclatant de rire.

— Rhooo, c'était génial les gars ! C'est quand vous voulez !

Au pied d'un chêne et allongé sur l'herbe à côté d'un petit lac, tous les trois dégustaient tranquillement leur barre.

— Hummm, émit Rodney, c'est vrai que son chocolat est délicieux !

— Hummm, répondit seulement Elliott et le japonais Yué.

Repu, Rodney se releva en calant ses mains derrière lui. La tête basculée en arrière, il savoura ses quelques minutes de brise avant d'entendre le brun murmurer :

— Je vous laisse, je dois retrouver mon mari et mon fils,… à ce soir.

Mckay le dévisagea en le voyant courir vers un homme. En détaillant rapidement le corps d'Elliott, il le trouvait parfait. **_''PARFAIT_** **_?''_**

_Voilà autre chose, se disait-il._

— Ils sont mignons tous les deux, murmura Yué qui avait roulé sur le ventre pour les regarder.

Rodney comprenait enfin les regards d'Evan ! Il était amoureux du colonel !

— Hey ! dit-il à son nouvel acolyte, ça te branche de jouer les entremetteurs ?

— Rhoooo oui ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça ! s'extasia le japonais en se frottant des mains.

En se penchant à son oreille, il lui expliqua rapidement de qui cela s'agissait. Yué, le regard marron glacé, s'enthousiasmait d'avance.

**.**

**à suivre ?  
**

**Gaïane : **Nom que j'ai choisi pour la fiction mais cette planète _existe sous le nom de Gli 581 d dans le système planétaire de l'étoile Gliese 581, une naine rouge de 0,31 masse solaire située à quelques 20,5 années-lumière de la Terre et ce, dans la constellation de la Balance. Elle serait d'un diamètre une fois et demi plus grand. Elle gravite dans la zone habitable de Gliese 581 et sa température moyenne pourrait être comprise entre 0 °C et 40 °C, ce qui autoriserait la présence d'eau à l'état liquide._

**.**


	3. Chapter 2 : L'histoire des peuples du so

**Pairing :** John & Lorne / Rodney & OC

**Précédemment : **L'équipe de SGA rencontre un peuple qui, apparemment, ne fait pas partie de la constellation de Pégase et encore moins de leur réalité… Rodney comprend les regards d'Evan sur le colonel et compte, avec l'aide de son nouvel acolyte, Yué, de les caser ensemble…

**Personnages de la cité :**

_Antoine Perles_ : est un peu le représentant de la nation de Gaïane.

_Timothy Berthal et Tavoïn Kern_ : deux scientifiques de la cité.

_Andréa McBeth :_ va faire découvrir à Ronon et à Lorne la raison du peuplement des Mayas sur Gaïane.

_Cyril Mayet_ : ancien commandant de l'expédition nommée ''Terra One''.

_Yué_ : voleur de chocolat à ses heures avec _Elliott_, se joint à Rodney pour l'opération ''séduction''.

* * *

**La cité d'or…**

**Chapitre 2 : L'histoire des peuples du soleil**

* * *

Rodney retournait en direction de la partie Est de la cité lorsqu'il se rendit compte, au bout de plusieurs minutes, qu'il n'y avait plus les grands bâtiments scientifiques mais… des écoles. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça : des gamins !

''_Pourquoi Zélenka n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui !_'' se disait-il en s'arrêtant devant une petite blonde qui tirait sur son pantalon.

— Hé, salut toi, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix _sensée_ être douce avant d'ajouter,… où sont tes parents ?

— T'es qui toi ?

Il tentait de s'éloigner d'elle en reculant quand, soulagé, il reconnut l'homme aux cheveux identiques à la petite s'approcher de lui.

— C'est votre fille Timothy, marmonna-t-il.

— Oui, répondit ce dernier, veuillez l'excuser, Léanne n'est pas habituée aux étrangers et vous pouvez m'appeler Tim.

— Bien, Tim, répondit-il en le voyant porter sa petite fille.

— Quel âge a-t-elle ?

— Cinq ans, n'est-ce pas Léanne ?

— Hum, souffla-t-elle en montrant à Rodney sa main droite aux doigts écartés.

Le scientifique sourit nerveusement quand, en se retournant, il haussa des sourcils. Il ne savait pas que Malya était la femme de ce dernier.

— Dr McKay ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant, vous êtes-vous perdu ?

Les joues rouges, il hocha de la tête.

— Thy, demanda-t-elle à son mari, ça ne te dérange pas que je l'accompagne ?

Ce dernier lui sourit en se penchant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

— Non, on se voit dans la demeure de ton père.

.

John qui suivait Antoine pour retrouver les deux personnes que ''Mina'' -Bouledogue- voulait que ce dernier interpelle sentait que l'homme lui dissimulait des choses.

— Dites-moi, reprit-il en marchant à sa hauteur, pourquoi est-ce vous qui dirigez la cité ? demanda-t-il avant de se faire mal comprendre,… enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes terrien et eux sont les descendants des Mayas…

Antoine, tout en continuant à fixer l'horizon, lui murmura :

— C'est une autre partie de notre histoire, colonel,…

John s'arrêta à ses pas lorsque l'homme planta son regard vairon dans le sien.

— Racontez- moi, supplia-t-il.

— Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer…

Le colonel semblait pouvoir lire dans les yeux brillant de son interlocuteur tout le poids de leur passé,… un passé surement trop lourd pour ce dernier…

— Mais, poursuivit-il en insistant, comment, le peuple a-t-il pu vous désigner comme chef ?

Il observa le visage d'Antoine qui contemplait le ciel aux reflets orange avant de le fixer à nouveau.

— Ils ne m'ont élu ou choisi,… c'était ma destinée…

— Comment cela ?

— John Sheppard, ne tentez pas de comparer votre monde au nôtre,…

— Je…

— Dans le mien, la Terre a été abandonné, dans le vôtre, vous l'avez encore et de plus, vous êtes alliés avec d'autres races que, je vous assure, nous ne nous connaissons pas… tout cela n'est qu'une question d'évolution…

— Je ne le comparais pas, répondit-il penaud, en fait je me demandais comment vous aviez pu réussir à accepter de quitter la Terre.

John n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il éprouvait parce que son regard suffisait amplement pour comprendre que la douleur était toujours présente.

— Pour le bien des humains, j'ai dû faire face à des choix,… faces à des décisions que je n'étais pas capable de comprendre à l'époque mais, aujourd'hui, avec le temps, je les comprends…

— Mais, dites-m'en plus sur ce qui s'est réellement passé !

— Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, les cités étaient sous terre et un homme au nom d'Ithan régnait en maitre absolu sur tous les territoires,… un homme qui voulait juste conquérir et asservir les hommes et,… vous savez ce qui a été le plus dure à avaler ?

— Non ? répondit John en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

— Ça a été de savoir qu'il descendait d'un homme qui venait de notre planète,… la Terre…

— Que… comment cela était-il possible ?

Antoine lui souriait lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Cyril Mayet qui, en le fixant quelques secondes, s'excusa de prendre son interlocuteur quelques minutes en apartés. John répliqua qu'il patienterait et pendant qu'il les observait, il vit ce Cyril qui posait une main sur la joue d'Antoine. Les yeux plantés sur leurs simples gestes, il en conclut qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leurs regards étincelants et leur sourire mutuels en disaient bien longs sur leurs sentiments. Cyril, les cheveux noirs et légèrement plus grand qu'Antoine, avait une carrure qu'il aurait dit militaire… puis, en faisant une moue d'idiotie, il se rappelait mentalement que c'était un ancien commandant.

John avait tellement de questions que la seule chose qu'il réussit à penser fut à Rodney. Il soupirait en se demandant pourquoi son cœur avait du mal à réagir. Il était pourtant certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier alors, pourquoi en l'ayant vu, cela ne l'affolait plus comme autrefois ? S'était-il, finalement, trompé ?

— Messan ! sursauta John en entendant la voix d'un autre homme qui, en le regardant arriver à bout de souffle, lui avait parlé dans le couloir avec les deux ados.

— Jayce ! s'exclama soudainement Antoine qui haussa d'un ton, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça !

— Désolé… l'habitude… marmonna-t-il en glissant une main dans sa chevelure brune.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cyril.

Un second homme aux cheveux ébène arriva à son tour et, en enlaçant Jayce par la taille, il chuchota :

— Tavoïn se demandait si tu savais où était sa femme ?

— Andréa ? Elle est avec Ronon et Evan, dans la grotte du passé, pourquoi ? demanda Antoine.

— Oh, pour rien, si ce n'est que ses jumeaux sont en train de rendre fou leur ami, Rodney…

John éclata de rire en entendant ces mots. Il savait combien McKay avait du mal avec les enfants et il l'imaginait très bien en train de tenter de les fuir.

— Quels âges ont-ils ? demanda-t-il en continuant à rire.

— Gabriel et Glenn ont six ans… répondit celui qui tenait Jayce dans les bras,… oh, je m'appelle Flavien Destrino.

— Enchanté, John Sheppard.

Tous les cinq restèrent au milieu de l'allée à discuter de la soirée qui s'annonçait sous des bons auspices. Le colonel avait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte sur terre puis, en les regardant se tenir par la taille, il les enviait… un peu… beaucoup même. En prenant le temps de les détailler, il remarquait que Flavien et Antoine avaient les yeux vairons. Était-ce une normalité chez eux ? Étaient-ils frères ? Soudain, en écoutant le nom de McKay, il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Flavien prendre la parole :

— Il parait que Yué et Elliott l'ont embarqué…

— Pour ? coupa John qui n'avait rien suivi à l'histoire.

— Votre coéquipier Rodney aurait volé du chocolat avec deux des nôtres, répondit Antoine.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, s'il n'écoutait que son estomac, il passerait son temps à en manger une bonne quantité…

Ce fut à cet instant que Malya et celui dont tous les cinq étaient en train de parler arrivèrent à leur niveau.

— McKay, il parait que vous auriez volé du chocolat ? trancha gentiment John qui, le temps d'une seconde, en voulait à son cœur de ne plus vouloir battre avec frénésie.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Oh, euh, je… bredouilla le scientifique, c'est que j'allais m'évanouir si je ne me nourris pas et puis, osa-t-il râler, Carson m'a lâchement abandonné pour tenter de comprendre leur machin qui restructure les peaux… la Meca-céllulaire ? C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en fixant Antoine qui hocha de la tête.

— Rod-ney ! coupa John, ne change pas de sujet, nous sommes ici en tant qu'invité et tu devrais te comporter en adulte !

McKay, les joues empourprées de se faire gronder comme un enfant, ne se laissa pas démonter et rétorqua :

— En tout cas, je n'étais pas avec des gamins quand j'ai fait le petit raid choco,… c'était aussi des adultes…

— _Raid choco_ ? répéta John en roulant des yeux, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux pour définir ton vol ?

— Non… ronchonna-t-il avant de grimacer,… mais, les jumeaux de Tavoïn ont finis par me les piquer…

John, le sourire aux lèvres, savait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour son ami. Leur rapprochement amical avait seulement dû jouer sur ses hormones, le poussant à perdre de vue la barrière entre l'amitié et l'amour. Dépité, il soupira sans écouter la suite… sur terre, en pensant que le projet Atlantis prendrait encore plus de temps, il avait soudainement pris conscience que les années défilaient et qu'il avait besoin de se réveiller le matin dans les bras d'une autre personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait pensé à McKay mais, apparemment, son cœur avait cessé de battre pour ce dernier. La solitude commençait à le peser et bien qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec ses amis, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait fini par réaliser, en présence de Rodney, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans la vie… et c'était l'absence de chaleur tout contre la sienne qui semblait le narguer jour après jour.

Maintenant qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas Rodney, ce n'était surement pas dans ce monde qu'il trouverait chaussure à son pied. Il tenait quand même à rentrer chez eux mais, en pensant à cela, il se doutait bien que cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain… ce qui, à son grand désarroi, signifiait qu'il serait encore seul…

.

.

Un peu plus tôt, Ronon et Evan étaient partis à cheval avec Andréa en direction d'une grotte. La chevauchée ne dura que quelques minutes mais cela laissa le temps aux deux hommes de s'apercevoir que la nature était luxurieuse. Les couleurs semblaient offrir un tableau plus qu'animé. Les animaux paraissaient sortir de leur cache comme s'ils savaient qu'ils ne craignaient rien de ses hommes. Ce monde était étrange… comme si une loi coexistait entre les humains et les autres espèces.

— Venez, leur dit-elle en descendant de cheval.

Les deux hommes la suivirent en jetant des regards remplis de questions. Ils la virent sortir une boule de son sac à dos en cuir.

— C'est un cercle de lumière, expliqua-t-elle en le déclenchant avant d'ajouter, ne me demandez pas comment il fonctionne, c'est une création de l'ingénieur Berthal.

La boule éclairait parfaitement bien les murs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fond. Elle la lâcha et l'objet resta sur place en lévitant à hauteur des épaules d'Andréa.

— Sur ses pans de paroi, vous pourrez observer les dessins qu'avaient laissés les ancêtres de Malya.

Les yeux écarquillés, Evan, fasciné, détaillait chaque image. Face à lui, il discerna deux globes bleus assez éloignés l'un de l'autre mais qui étaient reliés par une ligne pleine. Ces deux cercles rejoignaient d'une ligne discontinue vers un dernier grand cercle. Il recula de quelques pas pour mieux visualiser le schéma : un triangle isocèle.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, major ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir car, les inscriptions sur le côté devaient sûrement expliquer ce que cela signifiait.

— Je dirais que cela représente les deux planètes : La Terre et Gaïane mais, dit-il en levant ses yeux plus haut, je ne vois pas ce que veut dire le dernier puis, poursuivit-il en tournant légèrement la tête, il y a une troisième planète reliée à Gaïane, si j'ai bien compris ?

Andréa, le regard étincelant, hocha de la tête. Le sourire qu'elle affichait fit fièrement redresser le buste de Lorne, comme quoi, il avait bien fait d'écouter les cours, un peu soporifique, de sa prof d'histoire ancienne.

— Tout à fait, répondit-elle.

— Il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle, fronça soudainement des sourcils le major, est-ce que les lignes pleines et discontinues ont une signification ?

Ronon qui écoutait tout en réfléchissant bloquait sur deux pierres saphir où le visage d'Antoine Perles était ancré dans la roche. Elles étaient magnifiques et d'une brillance qui semblait le forcer à rester là à les fixer, il était certain de les avoir déjà vus sur Satéda. L'éclat émeraude sur la pierre de droite donnait une profondeur étrange… comme si la couleur éveillait en lui un souvenir oublié. Totalement fasciné, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre Andréa murmurer :

— Gaïane se trouve à quelque 20,5 années-lumière de la Terre et la ligne pleine indique un passage entre les deux planètes…

— Mince alors ! s'exclama Evan les yeux pétillants, c'est comme la porte des étoiles sauf que, pour vous, ce serait juste entre ces deux mondes !

— On pourrait dire ça mais, comme je ne suis pas une scientifique aussi douée que Timothy Berthal, je ne suis pas du tout calée pour vous expliquer les raisons des multi-univers différentiels… l'évolution entre deux univers peuvent autant être aussi proche qu'éloigné et, d'après ce qu'Antoine a su me dire, nous sommes totalement éloigné de chacune de nos réalités.

— Vous voulez dire que nos univers respectifs ont évolué différemment ? coupa Ronon qui avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre cela.

Il se souvenait encore de son double et pire, celui de Rodney. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était qu'il existait et point barre. Cependant, le fait que dans cet univers l'Alliance des trois avait vraiment existé le mettait dans le même état que Rodney devant un E2PZ.

— Oui, avant votre arrivée, Antoine vous a vu dans une de ses visions et,…

— Vision ? répéta le major en fronçant des sourcils,… comment ça ? Est-il médium ?

Le sourire mystérieux de McBeth semblait dissimuler un secret qu'il espérait bien percer.

— Il est le Messan,… le prophète de l'alliance des quatre, leur dit-elle avant d'être coupé par Ronon qui avait ouvert la bouche,… il avait été désigné pour sauver le peu d'humanité qui restait sur les deux planètes…

— Quatre ? reprit le satédien qui, les yeux ronds, avait déjà entendu parler de ces mots,… je croyais qu'il ne formait que les trois…

Andréa prit une profonde respiration :

— Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, il n'y avait que l'alliance des trois qui réunissait trois races bien distinctes…

La jeune femme tressaillit devant leurs regards qui semblaient en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'elle leur donnait.

— Euh,… bredouilla-t-elle, okay,… cela regroupe la race humaine, comme nous, dit-elle en les montrant de son index,… la race humaine à l'apogée de son évolution, comme Antoine car il avait été choisi et la dernière appartient à celle que nous nommons les Pères.

— Et, la quatrième ? interrogea Ronon de sa voix bourrue.

— La toute première race humaine, les Atlantes… mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, nos univers sont très différents…

— Mais, poursuivit Evan, comment les Mayas ont pu survivre ici alors que sur Terre, leurs peuples ont disparu depuis des siècles ?

— Croyez-moi, répondit-elle, j'étais aussi surprise que vous quand j'ai compris que les peuples du soleil vivaient sur Gaïane…

Elle détourna son regard sur l'autre pan de mur qui faisait face à la première et, en soupirant profondément, elle leur expliqua que les Incas, les Aztèque et les Maya n'avaient jamais disparu.

— Il est dit dans l'une de leurs archives historiques, que ces trois peuples sont venus ici par la demande du premier Messan car, avant Antoine, il y en avait un autre,… son rôle était de les emmener sur Gaïane qui, à l'image de la terre, la vie humaine n'avait pas encore vu le jour,… alors,… ils ont tous été invité à vivre sur cette planète…

Evan avait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer…

— Qu'est-ce qu'un Messan ? Et pourquoi les avoir faits partir de la terre en laissant croire aux hommes que leurs peuples avaient péri ?

— Si vous relisez les écrits, sur terre, il n'a jamais été question d'hécatombe ou de pertes violentes,… il y a encore moins eu de traces de fosses mortuaires,… il est juste mentionné que leurs ruines avaient été laissé à l'abandon comme si…

— Comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés… continua Evan qui commençait à comprendre,…

Andréa inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

— Alors, résuma le major, les peuples sont venus ici mais, dans quels buts ?

— Pour ça, je laisserais Malya vous le dire… j'étais exactement comme vous, pleines de questions sans réponses,… mais, tenez, leur dit-elle en leur tendant une paire de lunettes noires,… elles sont à infrarouges et, ajouta-t-elle en leur indiquant une molette sur le côté, en réglant ici, vous pouvez accentuer le degré de la vision…

Intrigué, Ronon les posa sur son nez pendant que la jeune femme éteignait la lumière.

— Waouaw ! émit Evan qui voyaient de nouvelles lignes qui s'affichaient sur le pan de mur.

— Oui, comme vous le dites ! s'exclama Andréa, nous avons mis du temps pour comprendre que des ondes électromagnétiques affluées dans la grotte et, grâce à ses lunettes, nous avons pu en apprendre un peu plus…

Ainsi, elle leur expliqua que le peuple avait été déplacé de la Terre à Gaïane parce qu'ils étaient bien plus avancées que ce que les Pères pensaient. L'évolution de ces peuples manquait cruellement d'outil et de matériels adéquats pour approfondir leur connaissance. Ils avaient été soutenus, durant une partie de leur vie, par les enfants des pères qu'ils nommaient archanges avant de les laisser vivre leur nouvelle existence ici. Laissant sur Terre, les autres humains évoluaient à leur rythme.

— Archange ? répéta Evan.

— Cela est une autre histoire que, leur dit-elle en regardant sa montre, je vous raconterais un autre jour car je dois retrouver mon mari et mes jumeaux…

— Vous êtes mariée ? s'étonna Evan qui ne voyait aucun anneau de mariage –non, loin de lui en faire la demande– cela l'intriguait. De toute façon : tout l'intriguait !

Andréa éclata de rire en sortant de la grotte. Elle tendit son bras droit en lui dévoilant un bracelet contenant trois anneaux de couleurs différentes.

— L'union se célèbre aussi différemment ici…

Ronon, toujours aussi silencieux, avait, pour une fois, réussi à comprendre l'histoire de ses Maya mais c'était surtout le Messan qui semblait important à comprendre parce que, si dans cet univers, il existait alors, pourquoi dans le sien, il avait été mentionné dans les écrits de Satéda…

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Evan qui avait pris une chambre au premier étage de la demeure de Siderei, regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Le soleil de ce système était une naine rouge d'où les reflets orange offraient une couleur des plus douces. Les mains dans les poches, ses pensées qu'il aurait préféré garder concentré sur les peuples du soleil semblaient se tourner inévitablement sur John. S'il était certain d'avoir une chance avec ce dernier, il aurait déjà fait le pas mais il y avait Rodney. Evan n'avait rien qui aurait pu vraiment plaire à son colonel.

Pour tenter de l'effacer de sa mémoire, il sortit de la pièce lorsqu'il s'immobilisa devant Zan qui, comme d'habitude, grognait.

— Zan, salua le major un brin stressé.

— Pourquoi ne vous lui dites pas ce que vous ressentez ? demanda-t-il directement.

Evan n'avait pas envie de discuter avec un inconnu de ses problèmes de cœur.

— Je ne vous ai pas permis de lire dans mes pensées ! cingla-t-il…

Cela était déjà difficile d'admettre que John ne ferait jamais attention à lui alors, les pensées perdues ou envolées, il ne voulait pas que Zan s'en serve contre lui. Les yeux brillants par la déception, il tourna son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le japonais qui se laissait trainer des pieds tout en gardant des bras autour du cou d'un homme aux cheveux châtains.

Evan tressaillit quand le son d'un grognement plus fort franchi de la gorge de Zan qui, remarqua-t-il en croisant les yeux sombres de ce dernier, semblait fusiller le japonais. Ce dernier relâcha rapidement le châtain en chuchotant :

— Non, Zan ! Pas de corde et pas de scotch !

— Yué ! grogna Zan qui essayait de contourner le châtain qui paraissait lasser de leur jeu.

— Fabio-kun ! Tient ton homme ! ragea-t-il en empoignant durement le haut du dos de son amis

— Mais,… bredouilla ce dernier,… arrêtez vos enfantillages !

Fabio soupira en voyant Zan courir après Yué. Les épaules affaissées, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais et avec ces deux-là, il l'avait bien compris.

— Bonjour, on s'est croisé à la réunion mais, bon, comme on est assez nombreux, je me représente, Fabio Locca.

— Evan… Major Evan Lorne… bafouilla-t-il de peur de croiser un regard marron glacé de la part de Zan.

— Oh, ne faites pas attention à lui… il n'aime pas que gens touchent à ce qu'il a de plus cher… l'informa-t-il avant de reprendre, Zan est mon mari…

— Ah… souffla Evan qui entendait l'éclat de rire de Yué.

— Zan et Yué s'adorent,… c'est juste un jeu qu'ils ont établi entre eux et, soupira Fabio, des fois, ils saoulent… mais, bon, je les aime comme ça…

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans les yeux bleus de ce dernier. Le major n'osait pas lui demander comment il avait vécu la séparation avec la terre… un jour, peut-être, lui dirait-il ?

— Alors, comme ça, vous êtes marié… reprit difficilement Evan,… euh, je n'ai rien contre ça, s'écria-t-il soudainement en pensant l'avoir contrarié…

— Si vous voulez que nous fêtions votre union ici, il n'y a aucun problème, murmura Fabio en lui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le major rougit violemment. Marié ! Que ce rêve serait encore merveilleux si John le regardait un peu… snif…

— Enfin, prenez le temps de réfléchir, poursuivit-il sans remarquer la gêne de son interlocuteur…

— Oh, je ne suis pas… en couple…

— Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas avec le scientifique ?

— Rod-Ney ! se racla nerveusement Evan… Non !

Le corps affolé, il s'excusa pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les mains tremblantes, il sentait le désespoir l'envahir… Il était amoureux certes ! Mais pas de celui qu'aimait John !

.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, Fabio rejoignait Yué et son compagnon en leur disant que le plan "séduction" était lancé !

— Par contre, dit-il en s'approchant de son homme, ne peux-tu pas arrêter de courir après Yué ? J'ai l'impression qu'il t'intéresse plus que moi ?

Les bras fort de Zan l'enlacèrent rapidement tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

— Tu sais combien je déteste qu'il te touche…

— Oui mais, c'est aussi mon meilleur ami…

A ses mots, Zan l'embrassa fougueusement pendant que Yué mima une corde pour s'étrangler à leurs côtés.

— Bon, reprit ce dernier en les dévisageant tour à tour, il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver Rodney et trouver le moyen de mettre le colonel et le major !

Ils continuaient à discuter dans le couloir sans s'apercevoir que deux ombres les observaient.

.

— T'en penses quoi Romain ? demanda une voix adolescente à son aîné.

— Tu crois que mes pères m'en voudront si j'en mets dans leur verre ce soir ?

Abel fit une moue avant de répondre…

— Jayce ? Non, je ne pense pas mais Flavien, dit-il en déglutissant, à mon avis il prendra mal la chose…

— Mouai, soupira Romain,… il me fera la morale mais, continua-t-il d'un regard étincelant de malice, pourquoi Zan et les autres auraient-ils le droit de s'éclater et pas nous ?

— Oui, t'as raison,… répondit Abel,… et, puis, si Antoine ne nous avait pas dit exactement pourquoi ils étaient arrivé ici, on n'en serait pas là !

— Ah, ça ! s'amusa l'ainé,… ce n'est qu'une question d'ordre cosmologique ! L'univers et ses mystères…

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**


End file.
